


The Witching Hour

by Elennare



Category: The BFG - Roald Dahl
Genre: Fanart, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), Gen, Picspam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4166652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elennare/pseuds/Elennare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The witching hour, somebody had once whispered to her, was a special moment in the middle of the night when every child and every grown-up was in a deep deep sleep, and all the dark things came out from hiding and had the world to themselves." (Roald Dahl, The BFG)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Witching Hour

**Author's Note:**

> uses Quentin Blake's illustrations. Edited in GIMP. Made for fan_flashworks, for the "Midnight" challenge. Also fits the "Monsters" and "Kids" challenges. The quote about the witching hour has stuck with me for years.


End file.
